The Day when Snow Fell
by Verlorenne
Summary: After Kyo left Yuya, Yuya and Akira had been living together for two years. Yuya is losing Kyo's memory in her slowly, until Demon Eyes comes back in front of them.
1. Chapter 1

Yuya's POV

"Kyo! Wait! Please.."

"Please.. don't leave me..."

"..Kyo... I... "

"I love you..."

Same dream.. The day when Kyo left me.. It's already been two years but I remeber so clearly that it seems like it happened just yesterday...

"Yuya..."

"Akira.."

"Are you okay.."

"Yah. Of course.. I think I'll go make breakfast."

Akira and I live together since then. I don't know if I have any feelings left for Kyo still... but I'm sure.. right now.. Akira is the most important person to me. He was the one that cheered me up all the time, even if it was he who had the most pain. I can never betray Akira, and I won't. Akira is like a tree that gives me comfortable shade to rest, and for that, I am always thankful to him.

"Yuya."

"What is it?"

"If you... have any.. pain.. I will handle it. Give it to me and I'll fight it. So you.. don't get hurt."

"Thank you... Really... I appreciate it Akira."

"...Okay.."

Really.. thank you Akira.. I probably couldn't live after Kyo left if it wasn't for you.

"Oh.. and.. Hotaru and the others are coming here."

"They are? Okay." I smiled.

I changed into my yukata and went into kitchen. I really love the life here in the forest-- peaceful, quiet, calm, and happy. I cooked some breakfast and brought it to Akira, and we ate it together. During that time, Akira was looking at his two swords, left on the side of the shelf.

"..Do you miss fighting.. along with Kyo..?"

" Those swords haven't been used for two years.."

"...No... I don't need to go back to a swordsman.I... enjoyed it.. but now.. it's useless."

"...Akira.."

"I started a life as a samurai because of Kyo. So now..I ended my life as a samurai. because of Kyo.. and I.. will devote my life as a man to Shiina Yuya."

"...I..."

"They're here."

"..Oh."

There was a loud shout from outside, which I assumed it probably belonged to Bon-san.

"Oi! Yuya, Akira! Date Masamune - sama is here!"

"Shut up BEAST! Yuya Akira! beautiful,kind-hearted Akari came to see you guys"

"Eh..."

"Hotaru you gotta say something too idiot!"

"Ehh... Hotaru is here!"

"Idiot that's too simple!"

"Ehhhh?"

Haha.. they still haven't changed I guess. The three entered the guest room where Akira was sitting down on the floor.

"Akari. Hotaru.. Bon..."

"How were you!" Akari smacked Akira's head.

"Haaah... I really didn't need you guys here."

"Huuuuh? What did that bitchy mouth of yours say!"

"Haha.. Akira.. I'll go bring some tea."

I went out the room and looked for tea while the four enjoyed their reunion. Hehheh..

But surprisingly, when I was bringing the tea to the guest room...I saw their shadow through the door, sitting down in serious mode.

"No.. signs from Kyo still..." I heard Akira's voice.

"Yeah... but.. isn't it still okay this way.. You and Yuya.. It's better for Kyo to not come in front of you two."said Akari-san

"... If he decides to come in front of us... let him.. but.. I won't let him take Yuya... He will hurt her... He will hurt her like he did two years ago. This time.. I won't let him do that. I... love her."

Tears ran out of my eyes. I covered my mouth and leaned on the wall. I thought I cried enough. I thought there were no more tears to come out...

"Akira..." Bon-san called quietly.

"I don't know where that bastard ran away to.. but I know that he must have had a reason to... leave us."

"What.. reason can it be.. to hurt someone that much..."

Silence. Everyone didn't make one sound... Who are you Demon-Eyes Kyo... What is in you that makes all of us this painful...

Soon, the three of them went out of the room. I tried my best to not let my tears out and smiled at them.

"You are leaving, Akari-san, Bon-san, and Hotaru-san?"

"...Yuya..."

"Haha..the tea was just ready but... I guess you need to get going huh."

"...Yuya... your eyes are red... you cried..."

"...Cried? Haha- I'm the bounty hunter Shiina Yuya! Why would I cry?" I smiled.

"Yuya.. you don't need to force yourself.. You can just forget about him slowly by slowly..and he'll just remain as one memory."

"...Akari-san.."

They all left the house, and I was in the hallway... letting out the tears that I forced to go in. Then Akira came out.

"...Ah.. Akira..!"

"Ah.. hah.. how was your talk with Akari-san and others? Do you need anything? Maybe a showe...?"

Akira hugged me. so tight that my ribs were about to break.

"Akira..."

"Akira.. it hurts..."

"Yuya.. I'll protect you.. I won't let you get hurt by Kyo..."

I cried more without making any sounds. All that time Akira was there hugging me for more than twenty minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bon's POV**

Kyo... where have you gone...? Can't you see how much those two suffered because of you.. both Akira and Yuya... they're important people to you.. aren't they..? Haah..

"Bon! bon!"

"..Uh?"

"What the hell were you doing? I called your name like ten times! I thought beasts are supposed to have good hearing." Akari yelled.

"...oi...--"

"I'm gonna leave okay? Make sure you take Hotaru home."

"What? Why me?"

"That idiot is going to be lost on his way to home if you don't."

Haaah... Akari and Hotaru.. they really are something.

Akari left in the other direction, leaving me alone with Hotaru.

"Hotaru.. let's go home." I sighed.

"...Wait... I found a bug."

"What does a bug matter right now!" I yelled... although Hotaru seemed like he couldn't hear anything. I was so sure that this guy's a psyco.

Hotaru was following the caterpillar ( or at least it looked like one ), touching it with the end of his sword.

"Idiot...! Take it home then!" I yelled again.

"... Stupid Bon."

"...What did you say!"

"The bug says he wants freedom."

"Now you talk to bugs huh."

After few minutes, the caterpillar arrived in the corner of a building and stopped.

"Uh? Is Kon dead?"

"Who's Kon?"

"Konkenmaru. I named it after you."

"I don't need a bug to have my name!"

Why am I even talking with this idiot.

Soon, Hotaru went to the other side of the corner. For about 10 minutes, there was silence.

That's weird..

"Oi. Hotaru. are you there?"

"...Bon." Hotaru said quietly. Suddenly, I felt something bad was coming.

"What! Are you okay!" I grabbed my sword, standing on the side of the corner.

"...I see Kyo."

"What the hell are you saying!" I turned to the corner.

And... there... I saw..the black figure ofDemon Eyes Kyo, same as many years ago.

"Am I the only one seeing Kyo?"

"I...I see that bastard too Hotaru.."

"It's an illusion?" Hotaru poked the figure of Kyo's face.

"I think I'm just getting old..."

"It's not see through." Hotaru said seriously.

"...Kyo... Is it really you..." I asked, and this was the first time Date Musamane ever shook his voice.

The black figure smiled.. as same as he did two years ago.. and many years before that too.

"You really got old... didn't you." Those were the words coming out from him.

"..Kyo!" Hotaru shouted.

"Long time no see huh.. idiots.."

"You..bastard!" I swinged my fist at him.

As always, he blocked me, grabbing my arm, with Demon Eyes Kyo's evil grin.

The three of us sat in a nearby store, and ordered the whole pack of sake.

"What have you been doing for two years." I asked.

"... Few things.." Kyo replied.

"..Kyo..for just few things.. you left all of us without a word?" I asked seriously.

"...You are a old man now huh." Kyo looked at me. I twitched my eyebrows a little.

"Kyo...let's fight let's fight let's fight." Hotaru said crazily.

"...Later.. where's the pumpkin."

Both of us got quiet.

"...Where is she.. Shiina..Yuya..."

Kyo.. I don't know if meeting them is a good idea or not... I can forgive you for leaving us like that.., but I can't forgive you for what you have done to Yuya.. They are living peacefully now... at least I think it's the best that they can do. If you enter their lives again... you might create something that can't ever be brought back.. to all three of you.. Let's just leave them how they are.

"Kyo.. don't meet Akira and Yuya." Hotaru opened his mouth before me.

"...What are you saying idiot."

"Kyo... we are glad to see you back... but just... don't disturb Akira and Yuya's peace.. They're finally getting back to normal.." I told him.

"...Shut up."

"... It might seem like nothing to you.. but.. do you know how much agony you caused for the two? For the last two years, it had been hell for them... no.., even hell would be better. Now..., Yuya and Akira love each other. Akira deserves it...but.. if you see them again, it will be hell for them again... and I can't let you do that." I added, and I noticed Kyo's expression on his face changed.

"I told you to shut up... I'm not giving her to anyone.. even if it's Akira."

Kyo... I want to ask you...how can you be so cruel to them... You left them like if you weren't gonna come back anymore, and now... what right do you have to see them..?

"Explain then.., Kyo. Why did you leave her.. onthe day... of white snow..."

Then... I suddenly saw Kyo's hands moving.

I moved my head back and blocked with my hand. It was Kyo's sword. If I wasa second late, I would of been gone by now.Hotaru had stood up and placed his sword right next to Kyo's neck. Dark red blooddripped from my arm, and there was silence.

Still in his sitting position, Kyo grabbed Hotaru's sword as he drawed his sword back from my arm.

"Look... I will kill anyone that's gonna disturb me from meeting her. Two years is enough."

Does it mean... you are gonna kill me... and Hotaru.., Kyo...?

As Kyo finished, Hotaru remained standing, and I stood up too, getting in to battling position. Hotaru tightly grabbed his sword and I clenched my two fists, staring at Kyo.Kyo didn't move a finger. He just sat there, with no expression on his face, silently.

Few minutes passed, and Kyo finally stood up. We both looked at his movements carefully, seeing if he will get his sword on the side of the table.

"But.. it's you two... " Kyo speaked quietly. "so I can't kill..." Hearing these words, I led go of my fist and Hotaru, too, had drawn his sword back.

"And..that's why... I want to ask.. permission from you guys... to let me.. meet her..."

And there... amazing thing happend. That Kyo, Demon Eyes Kyo, the man who slaughtered more than thousand people, and the last child of Mibu, kneeled.. in front of us... to his comrades, partners, servants, and.. friends...


	3. Chapter 3

The Day When Snow Falled Chapter 3

* * *

Author's POV 

"Yuya... I'm going to go to the town today.." Akira smiled.

"Oh.. you are? Please bring some tofu for dinner.. and be careful." Yuya grinned back at him.

"... bye.."

Akira left, and Yuya brought laundry to the frontyard. Then she worked busy hanging the clothes for about 20 minutes until someone appeared on the hill.

"... Who can it be..in this time of day? It looks like Bon-san though..."

The three figures walked toward her, and she felt her heart was beating fast for some reason.

"...It should be Akari-san and Hotaru-san...it should be... What am I thinking..." Yuya tried to stop painful thoughts from going into her head.

She closed her eyes and opened them again slowly... and... she saw... what she thought was an illusion.

Few yards away, there was a man she longed for the entire time.. gazing at her straight with scarlet eyes.

The man she wanted to see so much..

The man she hated so much..

The man she loved so much..

The man she couldn't forgive...

She dropped the cloth in her hands and started to shake. She couldn't believe who was in front of her right now.

'Kyo... Kyo... Demon Eyes Kyo.. The man I loved...Can.. it be him...?' Yuya's heart began to beat even faster.

Kyo didn't move, but just looked at her. Bon and Hotaru just stood by Kyo's side, saying nothing.

"...K...Kyo..." Yuya led out his name.

"..." Kyo didn't answer her.

"...Kyo..you... say.. something...explain... why...why did you...leave...and why..." Yuya spoke nervously, backing away from him slowly.

"...Yuya..." Kyo walked toward her.

"...Do...Don't! Don't come near me...!" Yuya shrieked.

"You just left all of us... What right do you have to come back here like this!" She cried.

"..." Kyo didn't stop and kept walking to her.. one step... two step..

"...Go..back...! Stop..! You..."

Before she could finish, Kyo had hugged her, tighter than ever before.

"Stop.. you... stop...! Go.. go away from me..! What right do you have to hug me? I don't want... anymore pain!" She kept hitting him, trying to get away, but Kyo didn't let go of his hand and hugged her even tightly.

"...I'm sorry... I'm back... Idiot..."He told her. Yuya stopped and led out her tears. She cried and cried, and Kyo watched.., hugging her.

'I wanted this moment ever than before..but... how... how can I still love him? I thought my feelings for him had gone now.., and...! What is it now... if Akira knows this... ah...! AKIRA!' Yuya suddenly thought of Akira, and the two years she had been living with him passed like a filmstrip.

Yuya backed away from Kyo, and turned away.

"...I...I.. have.. Akira..now.. Please.. go now.. I saw that you are doing.. that's all I needed to know. Go..go away now.."

Then she walked to the house..., until Kyo stopped her. He grabbed her hand and she turned around. Kyo didn't say anything, but his eyes... they told her how much Kyo had... loved her... She fell to her knees and sobbed. Kyo fell to his knees, too, and kissed her. Yuya closed her eyes, although thoughts of Akira kept flowing in her head. She knew she shouldn't do this.. an act of betraying Akira.., but just for this moment right now... She loved Kyo.

After few minutes, Yuya stood up.

"...Kyo...it's..over now... let's go back to our own lives... I have something I want to protect now... the time of our love is over... bye.. Kyo.." She smiled.

Kyo looked at her, and speaked in his low tone. "I...won't ever lose you again.. Shut up and listen. I.. won't ever repeat what happened two years ago.. I won't lose you. I won't. I'll love you until my life comes to an end."

"..No.., Kyo.. I...don't.. have any more feelings for you.. I love...Akira..." Yuya felt her heart ached, but smiled again and told him.

"... I don't care about who you love now. I love you..and I won't lose you." Kyo shouted.

"...No... You can't do that... I won't let you.." There was a voice coming from back of him.

"Akira!" Yuya shouted.

"...Akira.. you.." Kyo called his name quietly.

"...Kyo.. You're going tohurt Yuya again.. and I'm not going to let you do that again. I can't forgive you for what you have done to her two years ago. Everyday, she was in the middle of life and death, all because of you.. and you still want to take her? Now she was finally getting over with it..., and you come back again.. Don't you think you are being too harsh?" Akira tried to calm down his anger sprouting in him.

"...Shut up Akira.. I take her... and if anyone gets in my way, I will kill." Kyo told him seriously.

"...If that's the case... let's fight Kyo..although.. you still won't be able to get her even if you win." Akira drawed his two swords that haven't been used since two years ago.

"Akira. stop.. you know you can't win." Bon stood in front of him.

"It doesn't matter who wins or loses. I'm just giving him my revenge from two years ago." Akira looked at Kyo.

Kyo looked back at him, and drawed his katana.

"If that's what you want... let's start Akira."

The two began toran toward each other, holding their swords as tight as possible.

Just few moments before their swords were about to face, Yuya yelled in all of sudden.

"Stop! I.. I have something to tell both of you...!"

"...Yuya...?" Akira looked at her.

"... I was going to tell you.., Akira, when I was sure..., but...Kyo... I... have...Akira's baby..." Yuya confessed.

The four man froze, surprised, not knowing what to do.

"...Yuya... you... really..have.." Akira said confused.

"...Eh..Akira's baby...?" Hotaru, too was confused.

"...Oh..." Bon just stood there.

And Kyo..


End file.
